Freshly seeded areas are often covered with a thin layer of straw to prevent moisture from escaping from the soil, prevent birds from feeding on exposed seeds and/or prevent the seeds from being washed away by rain and heavy down pours. Loosely spread straw however can readily be blown away by a wind thereby exposing the seeds over various areas resulting in non-uniform coverage.